


I Can See You in the Dark

by teacuphuman



Series: 2016 Inception Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is assigned to guard the third son of the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See You in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bodyguard Scenario square on my Inception Kink Bingo card.

Arthur bangs his head back against the stone wall and wonders how he ended up here. One minute he’s correcting a mistake in his commander’s report, and the next he’s being assigned to guard the King’s third son. The charming one, the one with the lips, the one who’s never going to be King. The scandal waiting to happen. They’d all been warned.  _ That boy is looking for trouble _ , his captain said.  _ Knows he’s not as valuable as the other two. Will do anything for a little attention. _

 

So now here Arthur is, bullied into the darkness of a storage closet, three doors away from the room where the King is currently waiting for his sons to join him. All three of his sons. The brave one, the knowledgeable one, and Eames, the one currently taking Arthur’s cock so far down his throat he’s nearly gagging on it.

 

Arthur stuffs his knuckle in his mouth to stifle his groan as the Prince swallows around him. He’d meant to take a hard line with the Prince. Get off on the right foot by stating the rules, and demanding he follow them. How was he to know the Prince would see it as a challenge? As foreplay? 

 

Arthur doesn’t know where it all went wrong any better than he knows when he threaded his fingers through the Prince’s hair. His pants are around his knees and there’s a finger sneaking behind his balls, and before Arthur can shout a warning, he’s coming, thick and hot down the Prince’s throat.

 

The Prince pulls off with a slurp, grinning as he jumps to his feet and presses a sloppy kiss to Arthur’s cheek. He brushes off his pants and winks before adjusting himself in his trousers and walking out the door. 

 

Arthur bangs his head against the stones with more force. He is so fucked.


End file.
